Night visit
by Mira94
Summary: Tsunade was sleeping, when Jiraya decided to talk buisiness. Now Tsunade was in the same room as the biggest pervert ever, and she wasn't wearing anything else but panties under her covers.Surely this could be misunderstood if Shizune walked into the room


**Night visit **

**A/N: **Alright.. Actually, this was going to be a flashback in one of my new stories.. But I just realized that i don't really have the whole plot in my head yet. But anyway, it's a small JirTsu moment here.. a little romance and humor? Anyway.. I don't know if I will post the story, but I thought I might give you a little one-shot! (This is a flashback scene in chapter one, just so you know) I won't post the chapter unless I have a full idea of a plot.. So.. Yeah.. Anyway, just to please the JirTsu-fans out there, here the scene is!

* * *

Tsunade was sleeping peacefully, until she heard a voice next to her ear saying her name over and over again. She thought it was kind of weird at first, she was the HOKAGE, and here she was, hearing a MALE voice. No one dared to come into her room when she was a sleep, yet less a male. She shrugged it off and turned around in the bed, showing off some her cleavage she had, however, she was still covered up. She was probably showing as much as she did when she used her normal clothes. She heard the person sigh again, before the person she had told herself that she had imaginated was there, TOUCHED HER. **TOUCHED HER! **

Tsunade's eyes opened wide in shock, and was about to get up and punch the person senseless, when the person took his hand quickly away from her shoulder and jumped many feet away. "No,no,no! It's just me!" The person said, and Tsunade was positive that it was the biggest pervert all over elemental.

"JIRAYA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Tsunade almost yelled, but she caught herself, and whispered with a angry instead. The reasons to this was; 1: She would probably wake up Shizune who was sleeping in the room next to hers. 2: If anyone heard her, and they came in here, seeing Tsunade in only her panties, and in the same room as the number one pervert... What do you think people would think?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, YOU OLD PERVERT!?" Tsunade whispered angry at him again, using the blanket to cover up her breasts as much as possible.

"Nothing, Hime." Jiraya said, trying to convince Tsunade he wasn't there to take notes, try to get his way with her, or being a pervert of any sorts.

"YEAH RIGTH!" Tsunade had just half yelled at him. Both of them grew silent as they listened if there was any signs of anyone coming towards her room. Both of them was staring at the door as to break through a Genjutsu. When nothing had happened for a good 30 seconds, Tsunade moved her head to look at the man in front of her, who actually was her teammate and a very good friend. "Then what are you here for? You're in my room god dammit!"

Tsunade had been searching in his eyes for any pervertedness at all, seeing no one, she narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Here she was, only a blanket covering her almost naked body, and Jiraya, THE Jiraya, didn't show any kind of perverted interest in her body at all. He actually stayed professional when there was a woman, nearly naked, under a blanket, on a bed, just a few feet away from him. "I'm here to ask you for a request." Jiraya said, still staying fully professional, as he always should.

"About what?" Tsunade asked, a little interested in the situation.

"Naruto." Jiraya said simply.

If that name was ever mentioned, Tsunade would be interested. "Got it. Go to the kitchen, we'll talk there." Tsunade said and motioned for Jiraya to turn around. When he had, she stood up from her bed and picked up her very comfortable coat. Jiraya had already started to walk towards the door, and just as he was about to open it, it was opened and revealed Shizune standing there.

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright? I hear-" Shizune stopped when she saw Jiraya standing right in front of her. She looked at him, and then her eyes wandered past him to see Tsunade standing by her bed, picking up her coat. Shizune then put two and two together and started to blush furiously. However, before she could say anything, she was out cold because of Jiraya. Tsunade had just closed her coat, and she sighted and shook her head while she looked at her oldest apprentice in the arms of Jiraya.

"Take her to her room, that way she'll think that she dreamed." Tsunade said and Jiraya nodded, before he walked out the door and down the hall, before walking into Shizune's room, placing her on her bed, then pulling the covers over her. He then walked out of her room and walked into the kitchen.

Since Tsunade didn't like being at the Hokage tower, she and Shizune had bought an apartment right beside the tower. That way, they wouldn't be living in the tower, but they would be available easily if anything happened. When Jiraya walked into the kitchen, he met the back of Tsunade, who was finding two cups and a bottle of sake. She then turned around just as Jiraya sat down on a chair. Tsunade sat the two cups down on the table and sat down across from Jiraya. She then poured some sake into each of their cups.

"So what is it?" Tsunade asked as she placed the bottle of sake down on the table and lifted her cup up to her lips and took a sip of her sake.

Jiraya lifted his own cup of sake up to his lips, "Thanks." He said before he took a sip of his own. Tsunade nodded her head at him, as if saying 'no problem'. "I'm asking for permission to take Naruto out of the village for one whole day tomorrow." Jiraya said.

"Really? Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Training really. I'm sure you as well know that the seal Minato placed on him is getting weaker. My reason for going out of the village to train him for one day is simple. If he looses control he can cause a huge damage to the village. We both know that Naruto had a very horrible childhood.." Both Jiraya and Tsunade hung their heads in shame, they could have been there for him sooner. "And there is just a handful of people who see him as Naruto Uzumaki and not the Kyuubi. We're talking about the people who know about the truth about the Kyuubi. Naruto, through good doings and sacrifices have gotten some villagers respect, while some and most of them see him as the Kyuubi itself. I'm scared that if anyone see him in his Kyuubi form, they would hate him even more, lose the respect they had just given him, and maybe even be scared of him. I certainly don't want that to happen. I will not cause him any more pain. That is why I'm requesting this from you." Jiraya said.

"You'd probably be too distracted here in the village anyway..." Tsunade muttered to herself, but it was hears by Jiraya.

"Hey!" He said, acting hurt. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"The request is granted. Now, where the hell is those papers...!" Tsunade said as she stood up from her chair and looked after a paper where she would sign up the names of the ones leaving, how long they will be gone, and of course, her signature. She kept some at her apartment just in case something like this happened. But apparently Shizune had been cleaning... Now Tsunade didn't have any idea where the papers were! She used to have just fine control over those a day ago. Tsunade kept looking and finally she found a bunch of the papers. "Here they are." She said and smiled before she went to sit back down on the chair. She then remembered that she didn't find a pen and was about to get up, but Jiraya had apparently found a pen while she was looking for the papers and was now holding it out to her as he took another sip of his sake. "Thanks." She said, and Jiraya nodded at her the way she had nodded at him just a few minutes ago.

"Alright, Jiraya and Naruto Uzumaki... Will be gone in one day at the most.. Signed, Tsunade, the fifth Hokage." She said as she wrote on the paper. She then handed it to him.

Jiraya took the paper from her hand and put it into his pocket before he took the sake bottle and poured a new round with sake to the both of them. "Why the hell did you appear in my room like that anyway?" Tsunade asked him.

"Well.."

Tsunade didn't let him finish, "You didn't do anything to me, did you?" Tsunade asked with a look that would make anyone scared out of their mind.

"What? NO! I would never take advantage of you like that!" Jiraya assured her, causing Tsunade to smile slightly. "But you should know that you look very cute when you're sleeping, Hime." Jiraya said with a grin.

Tsunade sighed, "Nice to know..." Tsunade said before she took another sip of her sake. "You didn't look at my boobs, did you?" She asked again.

"Hmm? No. As I said, I would never take advantage of you like that!" Jiraya explained to her again.

"You just peep on women in the hotspring?" Tsunade asked again, looking at him.

"Ehh.. I regret doing that to you Hime.." Jiraya said with regret in his voice.

"Because of the pain eh?" Tsunade asked said more than asked him. She got a puzzled look on her face when Jiraya shook his head.

"No, because I hurt you. I deserved that beating you gave me." Jiraya said.

"I nearly killed you, Jiraya." Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"Well, let's just say that it works better than a normal beating I get from the other girls!" Jiraya said with a grin. "But believe it or not, I actually respect womens privacy."

"No, get out." Tsunade said disbelieving.

"No really.. The peeping get the better of me." Jiraya said. Then his thoughts wandered to a certain blond Genin. "Ah, crap, Naruto is going to try and kill me for not letting him eat ramen in one whole day..." Jiraya said and Tsunade chuckled.

"He certainly act a lot like them doesn't he?" Tsunade asked with a sad smile on her face. Jiraya nodded also with a sad smile on his face.

"You can see that every day, he's a mix of both of them. He got his looks from Minato, and much of his personality from Kushina..." Jiraya said and chuckled when he remembered how Kushina's personality was, she was a real tomboy.. But when she wanted to, she could make any boy crazy after her with the pure and caring smile of hers.

"When do you think it is time to tell him?" Tsunade asked, and Jiraya could swear he saw tears in her eyes.

Jiraya sighed, "I don't know.. When he's ready. I don't know how his reaction will be, if he will hate Minato for sealing the demon inside him, or if he will be proud.. Knowing the brat, he'll probably be a little angry at first, wondering why he had to seal it inside of him... But I think he'll understand his reasoning for choosing his son as the jailer of the most feared demon in the Shinobi countries."

Tsunade sniffed, "Yeah, you're probably right..." Tsunade brought her right hand up under her nose and sniffed again. Now Jiraya knew she was crying.

"Hime, what's wrong?" Jiraya asked as he put his right hand on top of her left that was still on the table.

Tsunade didn't say anything, she just kept on sniffing before she started sobbing. Jiraya stood up from his chair and sat it down right next to Tsunade, before he placed his left arm around her pulling her in close. At first, Tsunade stiffened, but then she relaxed and took in the comfort Jiraya was giving her. Her left hand rested on the right side of his neck while she buried her face into his chest. She continued to sob uncontrollably and all the while Jiraya was rubbing her back gently with his right hand, while he held her tight with his left hand. He decided not to speak, seeing that he didn't know exactly why she started crying. He could feel his shirt get wet from her tears. Tsunade then started to relax a little, but she still held onto Jiraya just as she had before. She was shaking lightly and Jiraya was still rubbing her back lightly. And as crazy as you might think it is; He didn't have any perverted thoughts at all. NONE!

"I.. I-I just.. I can't help but blaming myself for Kushina's death!" Tsunade sobbed.

Jiraya's face softened when she said so. Kushina had been a very good friend of Tsunade, and apparently, Tsunade looked at Kushina like a daughter. Tsunade had also been the one in charge for her birth to Naruto along with a few helping medics. Kushina had died from to much loss of blood, and Tsunade had put up seeing all that blood during the whole birth, even thought it was her biggest fear.

"Don't. You did your best, and you faced your biggest fear head on." Tsunade looked up at him for the first time in 15 minutes. "Kushina would be proud of you. I know I am." Jiraya said and gave her a warm smile. "Now, let me see you smile... come on..." Tsunade shrugged and rolled her eyes. She placed her head back down on his chest and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Soon she had stopped crying at all. Tsunade lifted her head from his chest and looked at him with a smile.

"Thanks Jiraya.. I needed your comfort." She said as she laid her left hand which was on his neck up to his cheek. She then kissed him on the other cheek, making him very shocked before reality came to him and he started to blush.

Just as Tsunade kissed his cheek, Shizune walked into the room, hoping that a little water would clear her head. She had just dreamed that Jiraya was in Tsunade's room, and Tsunade was in only her panties and- Tsunade kissed Jiraya's cheek! "It wasn't a dream!" Shizune said shocked before she passed out. Tsunade pulled away from his cheek and looked at her unconscious apprentice and laughed a little. Jiraya also looked at her and sweat-drooped.

"I should go and get some sleep before I and Naruto leave for today's training." Jiraya said as he looked at the watch, it read 6.45 AM. "Alright, scratch that.. Have we really been up for such a long time?" Jiraya asked as he got up from his chair and stretched.

"I guess.." Tsunade said as she took the two cups and the sake bottle to the sink, she then noticed something, "We haven't even drunk a half bottle with sake!" Tsunade said with disbelief.

"Must be a new record!" Jiraya said jokingly, "I'll take Shizune to her bedroom again." Jiraya said and started to walk away, but was pulled back by Tsunade's strength. She then hugged him.

"Thank you, Jiraya.. You're a really good.. Friend.." Tsunade said before she pulled away and smiled at him. Jiraya smiled back at her before he went to pick up Shizune and went to her room. When he came back out he smiled at her.

"Anytime, Hime. See yah!" Jiraya said before he walked out of the door.

'Yeesshhh... He's using the door for once..'

* * *

Alright.. First time writing for this couple, just so you know! It would be nice if you review and tell me what you think of it!

I know Tsunade is a little OOC, you know, kissing Jiraya on the cheek, not drinking much sake, but, you can't blame her, can ya?

For Jiraya.. Well... He's just being his professional self.


End file.
